


A Glimpse

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, This got away from me, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: The first thing Kurt asks every morning when he wakes up is what year it is.It’s not too bizarre a question. And Blaine had stopped being taken aback by it, by now just answering instinctively. Sometimes before Kurt can even ask.He supposed it would be a bizarre for question or non-involuntary time travelers.Or I fuck up my tenses because time travel.





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 23 - Year

The first thing Kurt asks every morning when he wakes up is what year it is.

It’s not too bizarre a question. And Blaine had stopped being taken aback by it, by now just answering instinctively. Sometimes before Kurt can even ask.

He supposed it would be a bizarre question for non-involuntary time travelers.

“It’s not really time travel” he explained, the first time he woke up to a Blaine that had no idea what Kurt was talking about. “My body doesn’t move through time, just my mind. So it’s like a projection.”

Blaine nodded, his 2012 self still having trouble accepting that this Kurt was mentally from 2037.

It wasn’t the first time Kurt had given the speech – not even the first time he’d given the speech to Blaine – but it was the first time he’d had to give it before getting his bearings. While he was still in bed.

“Okay…” Blaine said. “But, like, you know me, right?”

Kurt nodded, indulgently. “Yes, Blaine, I already lived this part.”

Blaine shook his head. “No, I mean… you’re from 25 years from now.” He blushed. “I’m just glad Kurt in 25 years will remember who I am.”

Kurt softened immediately, reaching out to curl Blaine into his chest. He was a little annoyed about how his limbs moved – used to a more angular frame and more muscular limbs. He wasn’t mad about his eyesight, though. The glasses he wore in 2037 were annoying. He was sure 2012 Kurt was not pleased to be there instead of here.

Though Kurt was sure he was relieved to see Blaine.

“No, Blaine, of course not.” Kurt comforted 2012 Blaine. “How could I ever forget you? You were my first boyfriend. My first consensual kiss with a boy, my first I love you, my first time.”

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about where they were in the timeline before he gave away anything else. Like the fact that Blaine was his husband and the father to his children.

“I could never forget you.”

Blaine relaxed against Kurt, holding him back. Kurt grinned against his hair, tickled at the state it was in. Young Blaine really didn’t know how to take care of it.

“So how long does this last?” Blaine asked.

“Just today. You’ll have your Kurt back tomorrow morning.”

Blaine nodded, looking embarrassed.

Kurt tilted his head. “Where are we by the way? In the timeline, I mean, I know we’re in your house.”

“2012.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, I mean what happened last night? If I’m explaining this to you that means this never happened before.”

Blaine’s blush darkened. “Um, yeah. This is uh,” he coughed into his fist. “This is our first weekend together.” He bit his lip. “My parents are visiting Cooper in LA.”

Kurt perked up. “Do I know about Cooper yet?”

Blaine looked down shaking his head.

Kurt sat up straighter. “Oh, Blaine, you have to introduce me to Cooper!” At Blaine’s strained expression Kurt continued. “Yes, it’s going to suck for the first couple days. I have absolutely zero tact and younger me was worse. But I promise, we come out of that stronger.”

Blaine blushed again, looking down but stealing looks at Kurt every couple of seconds. “It’s weird.” He said. “You look the same as my Kurt but you’re not. You talk differently. And you hold yourself differently.”

Kurt shrugged, realizing as he did that there was nothing covering his shoulders. He looked down. “Am I naked?”

Blaine nodded, embarrassed. Blaine was luckily not naked, having come to wake Kurt up after he’s made him breakfast. If Kurt had to look at a naked 16 year old he would not have felt good about it, despite the fact that 16 year old later became his husband.

Kurt twisted his mouth, taking note of the freckles on his stomach. Those would fade with age. Why did Kurt never realize they were sort of cute? “Well, I was going to wake up naked in 2037 anyway. That should be fun for Kurt.”

Blaine opened his mouth, his face dripping in curiosity, before Kurt cut him off. “Sorry, no spoilers. Oh and hey,” He turned to Blaine keeping the blanket over his lap. He knew this body was also underage, but it still felt wrong to have a child look at him like that. “When I come back tomorrow, don’t tell me about this.”

Blaine blinked. “What, why?”

Kurt grimaced. “I don’t want to tell you that. But don’t let me know that me in 25 years had this conversation with you.”

Blaine blinked, trying to digest. “Okay?”

“Okay!” Kurt said brightly. "Now let me get dressed so I can eat – I love your French toast.”

 

_ Meanwhile, in 2037 _ .

 

Kurt made a small sigh, pleased to be waking up on his own without an alarm.

“Morning, Kurt.” Kurt startled, turning suddenly to see a man in his bed. “It’s 2037.”

Kurt blinked, sitting up. The sheets fell off his shoulders and  _ OH MY GOD HE WAS NAKED _ .

He tried not to panic, even though he had never woken up naked in bed with a man in his  _ life _ . Not even when he’d traveled to the future. Not yet, anyway.

He looked at the man, trying to get his bearings and– 

“Blaine?”

Blaine grinned up at him, hair wild and a couple days of scruff shadowing his chin. His eyes were full of adoration. “Good morning,” he said again. “And what year are you from?”

Kurt jerked back, shocked that a) his boyfriend – his  _ first _ boyfriend was still with him in (he did some quick math) 25 years and b) his boyfriend knew all about his time travel, apparently.

“2012.” He answered, finally.

“No, shit, really?” He sat up, revealing he was also naked. Kurt looked away. This blaine had a lot more hair than his. “Sorry, don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Blaine grabbed a bathrobe off of a hook by the bed. Kurt looked for one on his side and was relieved to find one. And it was silk!

“Are you from the first weekend we spent together?” Blaine asked, turning back to Kurt.

Kurt blushed nodding.

Blaine lit up. “Oh my God, I haven’t gotten to see Kurt blush in so long. This is the best!”

Kurt looked at Blaine. The years had been kind to him. He was still as handsome as ever, even graying around the temples and with a bit of a belly on him. Kurt was looking at his future. And it looked good.

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168870155685/a-glimpse)


End file.
